Stuck With Me
by booklover2600
Summary: We used to be inseparable, the three of us Sarah, Seth, and me. We were the three musketeers, the three of us against the world. Everyone knew if one of us came, we all came. Then everything changed, without the slightest warning. I'm Rebecca Kane, and this is my story. Rebecca's life is turned upside down when her two bffs leave her.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck With Me

We used to be inseparable, the three of us Sarah, Seth, and me. We were the three musketeers, the three of us against the world. Everyone knew if one of us came, we all came. Then everything changed, without the slightest warning. I'm Rebecca Kane, and this is my story.

_RING RING RING! _"Grrrr." Of course my phone would be ringing at 5:30 in the morning! It was probably Sarah calling to see what I was wearing for school. I don't know why she cared so much, it was just school. But, being the loving best friend I am, I answered my phone. "What do you want?" I said with a grudge.

"Well hello to you too," She said with a hint of sarcasm "so what are you wearing today?"

"Why does it matter, it's just school."

"Yes, but it's the first day of school, and we're juniors!"

"Do you wanna just come over and just use me like a Barbie doll?" I said sarcastically.

"Be over in 10" And with that she hung up. I deiced to get a quick shower before Sarah got here.

Once I got out there was a knock on my front door. "That's Sarah, Mom" I yelled downstairs. I heard the door open and close then my mom making small talk, till I heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
"Hey cheeka!" Says Sarah when she comes in my room. She was wearing a purple ying and yang shirt, she's a huge believer of soul mates and things like that, pink skinny jeans, purple vans, a pink beanie with a black bow, and her ying and yang necklace and earrings.

"Hey, I'm ready for the pain" I teased.

"Oh, hush it!" Within 50 minutes I was '_picture perfect'_ as Sarah would say. I was wearing purple skinny jeans, with my pink shirt that says '_NERD'_ on it. For shoes I had pink converse, and for jewelry I had my panda necklace and lightning bolt earrings. With my hair straightened and a purple sparkling bow in it.

We went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast, which consisted of an apple, and then we went over to Seth's. Once we got there we went in without knocking. Sue was in the kitchen cooking, we went in there to say hi to Sue. Then I shouted for Seth to get his lazy butt out of bed, which caused Sue to laugh a little. Once Seth got downstairs we went out to his truck.

"Bout damn time" I say.

"Yeah, you took ages! What were you doing anyway? It's not you care about your appearance." Says Sarah.

"Oh, you see there is this magical thing called sleep," says Seth sarcastically, "you should try to get some sometime, you little vampire." Seth says which causes Sarah to frown and me to laugh. Its true Sarah hardly sleeps, but she's still so perky. Sometimes it gets annoying. It only took bout 5 minutes to get to school, then we had to circle the parking lot for a good spot. Once we found one we went in to get our schedules.

**AN: THE LINKS FOR THERE OUTFITS WILL BE ON MY PROFILE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck With Me Chapter 2

Becca's POV

We got our schedules, and found out I had all my classes with Seth; and most of them with Sarah. We went to our lockers to put our stuff up when I saw _them_ staring at Seth. "Seth, look they're staring at you."

"What? Who's staring at me?"

"Those guys over there." He turned around and saw the La Push gang staring at him.

"Holy shit, you don't think they want me to join their gang do you?"

"I don't know what if they do?"

"You have to promise me you won't leave us!" Sarah Said, rather loudly I might add. She has had slight abandonment issues ever sense her mom walked out on her and her dad.

"Sarah I woul-"

"PROMISE ME!" She interrupted

"I promise!" He shouted back "Satisfied now?"

"I guess so" She said having calmed down.

"Can we go to class now?" I said, not liking all the attention we were getting.

"Damn, never thought you'd be the one to say that Beck."

"Yeah, well you know I don't like a lot of attention." I say so quite, it's almost a whisper.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. We did the same thing in every class. We went over the materials we would be learning, the class rules and expectations, and all that shit. Now were in lunch, my next class being music, which Seth is in also. Sarah's next class is fashion. Yeah, I know what you're thinking;_ they can take fashion as a class?_ It's a new program they are having us try out. You chose a subject you think you might want to major in when you go to college, and they have you take a class on it for 2 years, it's only for seniors and juniors. Seth chose music for his, and so did I.

**~~~End of day~~~~~~**

In music we learned we would all have to perform a song, we could do it by our self or with a group of 2 or more.

"So Seth," I said slyly, while we were walking to his truck, Sarah having stayed after school for cheer practice.

"What do you want now Becca?"

"Um… I was wondering if you would sing a song with me in music." I say nervously.

"Why don't you want to sing on your own? You have an amazing voice" This causes me to blush.

"Well you see, just the thought of all the attention on me makes my stomach upset. But if you do it with me then I can slightly hide behind you."

"Fine, I guess I'll do it with you." I squeal, yes I actually squealed.

"Yay! Thank you!" I gave him a huge hug.

"So what do you want to sing?"

"Um… I don't know you chose and tell me tomorrow." We were at my house now and I went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck With Me Chapter 3

Becca's POV

"Have you heard from Sarah today?" I asked Seth while we got into his truck.

"No, I thought the little vamp had at least talked to you since yesterday."

"Not a word" And with that I dropped the subject.

**~~~ 5 mins. later~~~**

"Sooo..." I said to Seth while pulling into the school parking lot

"Sooo, what?" He asked.

"Did you choose a song?"

"Um…I was thinking we could do _Just Give Me a Reason_ by _P!nk _and _FUN_"

"Awesome, I love that song!"

"I know you do" He said matter of factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Beck, you listen to that song all the time! You actually hit me the other day cause I talked during it!"

I put my shocked face on and said, "I have no clue as to what the hell you're talking about!" I said in a shocked voice. It was true though, but is it my fault I have a favorite song?

"Whatever, I still have the burse to prove it!" Seth said while pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to show the burse.

"Put that away or someone is going to think I abuse you," I say looking around quickly. We were at school, and Sarah still not heard from.

"You do abuse me!"

I quickly slapped his arm "Shut up or someone will hear you!"

"Maybe they could get you to stop hitting me!"

"NEVER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just then I felt something freezing cold go down my back. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

"HAHA!" I turned around to see a laughing Sarah.

"You bitch!" I hit her hardly.

"Happy prank day!" She told me.

_*Face palm* 'How could I forget!'_ I thought angrily to myself. Prank day was Sarah's favorite day. She was the queen of pranks. Seth and I both know to fear this day, she gets very competitive. I cursed the inner me for letting me forget.

"Fuck," Seth said loudly, "I gotta run." And with that he took off running down the halls.

"Oh, no you don't." Then she left, chasing after him.

"Real mature guys." I say quietly to myself.

**~~~Lunch~~~**

"Is it clear?" Seth asks me quietly. He has been hiding from Sarah all day.

"All clear," I said back to him. He started to come out when I spotted Sarah. "Oh, wait. She's over by the _La Push Gang_."

"What, really? What do you think she's doing?"

"If you would shut up a minuet I'll tell you." I went over to her grabbing a hand full of mashed potatoes off somebody's plate. I heard a faint '_Hey'_ from somewhere behind me. Probably from the person that I stole the food from.

Once I was behind her I put a finger over my mouth to keep the gang quiet, and stuck potatoes down her shirt, then ran the fuck out of there.

"RUN!" I yelled at Seth as I ran by.

"REBECCA!" I heard from behind me.

Seth, being faster than me, ran in front of me. So I did what any normal person would do, and jumped on his back.

"To the bathrooms!" I yelled loudly. And that's where we went, into the boy's bathroom. Seth ran into the big stall and locked it.

"I know you two are in there!" We heard Sarah yell.

After a panicked glance at Seth I yelled back, "Then come in and get us!" I smiled smugly, knowing she wouldn't dare come into the boy's bathroom.

I heard her mumble a quick '_Ew'_ before she replied, "Fine, I will." Shakily I might add.

"Not getting any younger in here," Seth said smugly. We waited for a response, but didn't get one. Thinking it was okay to leave that's what we did. But when we walked out of the bathroom we saw something horrible.

**A/N: And that's where it ends! Cause I'm evil like that! XP Okay, so let me know what you think, end I'm not updating till I have at least 1 review. The sooner you review the sooner I update, and if no one ever reviews I never update. Cause like I said I'm evil like that! Mwahahahaha! If you have any questions, just PM me, I do get on this site every day, and will check for reviews….sooooo until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck With Me Chapter 4

Becca's POV

**A/N: Okay people, here's the next chapter. I want to say thank you to Doctorwhogirl777, Cullen, ElectricSocks, and a very special thank you to Nainari! You guys are freaking awesome and, all my followers, and people who made this story a favorite. Sooo…here it is.**

My best friend, Sarah Lee, was making out with Embry Call. I knew that was it, from now on it would be all about Embry. She did it every time she meets a new guy. She would completely abandon Seth and me, ironic isn't it? A girl with abandonment issues abandoning her two best friends.

"Ehem," Seth cleared his throat. They broke apart and looked at us.

"Oh, hey guys," Sarah said while blushing, "how long were you standing there?"

"Oh, just long enough to see you two going at it." Seth said having snapped out of shock before me, or maybe he was never in shock?

Sarah blushed again before she said, "Oh, you saw that?"

"Well you weren't really hiding it." I said getting back to normal. And with that it was it was silent, not a comfortable silence. No, this was the _you just got caught _awkward silence.

"Awkward silences make gay babies." I say strangely.

"Sooo.." Sarah said.

"Um…I gotta go." Embry said pointing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Sarah said.

**~~~END OF DAY~~~**

"So, she's done talking to us." Seth said on the way to his truck.

"I know." I said sadly. And from then on it was quite, only the radio playing quietly. We pulled up to my house and I got out of the truck

"Bye," I said. I saw Seth wave out of the corner of my eye.

**A/N: And that's that. So I probably won't post more till next week, I'm goin out of town this weekend. So let me know what you think, and I'll talk to you later**

**BL**


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck With Me Chapter 5

Embry's POV

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! I feel horrible! But in my defense I got my heart broken. :'( It sucks, but my bff helped pull me through, and I'm all better and no jerk will break my heart again. So enough about my sappy stuff. On with the story **

**P.S. I thought I would let you see what's going on with Embry. So here it is.**

I was at school early, for once in my life, and standing by my locker when something bumped into me, not like it hurt me. "Sorry," the thing said I looked down to see Seth Clearwater, the next to become a member of the pack.

"Whatever," I say. And with that he took off running again. I wonder what he was running from…

"Seth Clearwater!" A voice said, "Get your ass back here!" I think I just found out why he was running. Then a beautiful girl rounded the corner. I decided I'd at least give the kid a chance to run, so I stepped in front of her.

"Hey," She whined then she looked up. And when we made eye contact my hold world changed. She was my everything; I didn't need air any more, just her. It wasn't gravity holding me to the earth, it was her. My whole world started to revolve around her. I would be anything, do anything, for her.

"I'm Embry,"

"Sarah," Her voice was so angelic. "So you gonna tell me why you stepped in front of me, or are you just gonna stare at me like the idiot I'm starting to think you are?"

"Oh, um sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck, "So who were you chasing?"

"You didn't hear me yelling at Seth fucking Clearwater from the other side of school?"

"Oh, that was you?"

"Nah shit Sherlock," She said, her voice sounded annoyed. Oh, no did I annoy her? "If you don't mind I would like to get back to terrorizing the people of La Push." She said, and started to leave. I grabbed her arm before she could.

"Wait, will you sit with me at lunch?"

"Maybe," And with that she was gone

**~~~LUNCH~~~**

I hadn't seen my imprint since she ran off this morning. I was currently sitting at my lunch table with the guys. The only ones from the pack that are still in school are Quil, Jake, and I.

"So, see your imprint yet?" Jake asked.

"Not yet I hope she sits with u-," I stopped seeing her across the room. "There she is!" I waved her over to us. She came over with her tray and stood by the chair next to me.

"Hey, so I don't think I can sit with you, cause it's prank day and I still haven't had a chance to prank Seth, or pull my big prank," As she continued to talk a girl came up behind her and I was going to say something, but she put a finger to her lips, telling us to keep quite. I figured it was one of her friends pranking her back so I kept quite. Then she put something down Sarah's shirt, and ran the fuck out here. It was probably wise seeing how pissed Sarah was getting. The girl got to the door and yelled at Seth to run.

"REBECCA!" Sarah yelled, then she started running after them.

"You gonna go after her?" Jake asked me.

"Should I?"

"DUH," They say at the same time. So I went after her. I spotted her outside the boys' bathroom.

"What are you doing outside the boys' bathroom?" I asked her.

"Seth and Rebecca ran in there." She said slightly mad.

"Oh, is that how that chick was?"

"Yeah, Becca is one of my best friends."

"Oh cool," Sarah just nodded. I felt myself subconsciously getting closer, and I could feel her doing the same. I turned to face, as she did the same. And our lips pressed together. I heard someone say something, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. I, Embry Call, was kissing my imprint, Sarah Lee. It was magical, like sparks flying magical. Screw sparks, fucking fireworks were shooting everywhere.

**A/N: So that's that. Again sorry it's so late. **** Promise it won't be th**is **long again. I was thinking of doing another Embry POV, but idk. So let me know what you think. Until next time BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck With Me Chapter 6

Becca's POV

**A/N: I'm baaaack! So I decided I'm gonna make it Becca's POV. I've been doing some thinking and I'm gonna make Seth, Sarah, and Becca juniors, that way Jake, Embry, and Quill are seniors. I'll post the correct ages at the bottom. So I'll stop talking and let you read my story. Until the bottom…**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to do this. I sadly do NOT own Twilight. **** Other wise I would be a hella lot richer, and would have a decent freaking camera! **

It had been a week since Seth and I had talked to Sarah. We still see her of course. Only passing each other in the hallway. She just didn't talk, or make any notice of our existence. Even though Sarah left us, I don't think our group has ever felt so complete. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with the fact that he didn't leave me every time he got a new hook up, then come crying to me about all his fucking problems! UGH! She makes me so mad sometimes! Every time Sarah's hook up broke her heart she would come crying to me! Expecting I'd comfort her, and when I said anything in that she considered offending she would blow up on me! It pisses me off so much I wanna punch her sometimes! But she's my best friend, and I can't just leave her, at least that's what mom says. But she can just forget all about our friendship whenever she wants! It drives me crazy! **(A/N: My bff dose this to me all the freaking time!)** And now that I'm done ranting. We had been practicing our solo in choir. We had learned our vocal part in the first couple days, and now we were learning our instrumental part. Seth was playing his guitar while I was playing the piano. We almost had it perfect. Our teacher had let us go into the recording studio to rehearse (yes we have a recording studio; it's all part of the new program). We have to perform tomorrow, and I am so freaking nervous!

Seth must have seen it on my face because this is what he said; "You don't need to worry. We're gonna do fine."

"I know, it's just," I took a deep breath and continued, "It's just, ever sense _he _did _that _to me, I've been scared out of my mind to be in front of big crowds."

Seth knew that when I was 6 my father died. Then my mom got remarried to a jerk. He abused me till I was 10. Any time I tried to say something in public; he would slap me once we got home. If I tried to go to a friends' house, meaning Seth or Sarah's, he would hit me. He never did anything when mom was around, but she went on a lot of business trips.

He is the reason I have stage fright, the reason I don't like attention, the reason I have so many flaws. I mean I would have flaws anyway, but he just added to the pile.

"He can't harm you anymore! He's locked away; he won't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"But what if he escapes! What if he finds me! What if...what if he." I couldn't finish because I was having a panic attack.

"Becca? Are you okay? Oh shit, you're having a panic attack aint yah?"

I just nodded. I couldn't talk even if I wanted to. Seth came over to where I was sitting behind the piano and started to calm me down. He traced circles on my back and whispered soothing words into my ear.

After I calmed down we got back practicing. I had messed up on one of my cords, and just sassed out.

We both laughed and started doing random things on our instruments. We were having a great time until there was a knock on the door.

**A/N: So that's where it's gonna end. I am soooooo sorry it took so long, but life is crazy and my grandpa was supposed to have surgery on Monday, but now it's not until Thursday. I want to say thank you to Nainari for sending me a PM and getting me inspired to finish this chapter. Now for the ages**

**Embry: 17 2/4**

**Quil: 18**

**Jake: 18**

**Sarah: 15 ¾**

**Seth: 17**

**Becca: 16**

**Oh! Before I forget, PLEASE review, because if you don't review I think no one is still reading so I'm not motivated to write more. Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! **


	7. AN

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry guys, but I messed everything up! I had to delete the whole story and I feel horrible! But if I was one of your favorite authors or anything please do it again! Again I am sooo sorry! But none of my chapters have change, I just reposted them. Once again so sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: So it seems as if no one is reading this anymore. And also it has become very hard to continue writing this so I think I'm going to end it. As much as it hurts me to do this, I think it's the only thing I can do. So if anyone wants to take over this story and finish it off for me just send me a PM. If no one wants it then I'll just delete it. So let me know. And again I'm SO sorry!**


End file.
